I Won't Give Up
by Misswhoviangirl
Summary: The Doctor is blinded in a freak accident now broken and bitter Rose must help him cope and adjust but it's not going to be easy. The Doctor is always saving Rose but now she has to save him, can she do it? And will he ever see again? Hope you like the story!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It started out as an innocent trip to another planet but Rose and the Doctor soon found themselves surrounded by Daleks and began running for their lives.

They had made it to the TARDIS but the Daleks were catching up to them.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" Their mechanical voices yelled sounding closer louder.

"Doctor, hurry!" Rose cried.

"I am!" He yelled struggling with key.

Finally the door opened just as the Daleks were firing.

"Get down!" He shouted pulling them both to the floor; laser could be seen above barely missing them.

The Doctor turned and snapped his fingers closing the door but the Daleks were determined.

"We will get you, Doctor!" It growled.

They felt the TARDIS starting to shake.

"Doctor what's that?" Rose panicked.

His eyes widen with fear. "They're trying to take the TARDIS!"

He jumped up and frantically pulled levers and began pushing buttons.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Putting her into overdrive, it's our best chance of escaping." He said.

The Doctor had never done this before but right now he didn't have a choice.

"But won't that take a majority of her power supply?" She asked.

"Yes but it's the only way now hold on to something." The Doctor ordered.

"But-" She started to say.

"Do it!" He yelled.

Rose immediately grabbed the rail and closed her eyes tight.

The Doctor quickly double checked the console.

The Daleks were sounding closer, he didn't have much time.

He took a deep breath and made sure he was close enough to grab the rail.

"Okay, let's make this quick." He muttered.

The Doctor pulled the last lever but he underestimated the speed and power of the jolt and was thrown against the console hitting his head.

The TARDIS shook and jumped violently as the pain pounded through his head, his vision was blurry and he struggled to focus but soon he lost consciousness.

A few minutes later he heard Rose's voice, it sounded distant.

"Doctor are you okay?" She asked.

He groaned as Rose carefully helped him sit up.

He slowly opened his eyes but everything was dark but the lights were on because he could feel them.

The Doctor shook his head and looked around confused.

"Doctor?" Rose said sounding worried.

The Doctor was starting to feel scared; he could hear Rose but couldn't see her.

Nervously he put his hands in front of him; he couldn't see them.

The Doctor quickly realized he couldn't see anything.

He panicked and grabbed on to Rose.

"Rose, Rose!" He cried.

"Doctor what's wrong?" She said.

The Doctor started sobbing and shaking his head.

She had never seen him so scared and held him as he cried.

"What is Doctor, please tell me." Rose begged.

"I can't see! I can't see." He sobbed.

Rose looked at him puzzled but slowly reality started to set in; the Doctor was blind.


	2. Chapter 2

After the Doctor calmed down Rose helped him to his bed and left to make an ice pack for his head.

He laid there his eyes glued to the wall, thinking about what had happen and mentally kicking himself for not being careful.

He was lost in his bitter thoughts before he heard Rose's footsteps returning.

"Hi." The Doctor muttered.

"How are you?" She asked sitting beside him.

"What do you think?" He grumbled.

She handed him the ice bag and studied him.

"I can feel you staring at me." He grunted.

Rose blushed. "Sorry."

He lightly squeezed her hand. "It's okay."

"What's the last thing you remember before going blind?" Rose asked.

"Hitting my head on the console." He replied.

"Do you think that's what caused it?"

The Doctor closed his eyes and nodded.

"Do you think you'll get your sight back?" She asked.

The Doctor shrugged.

"Maybe, I don't know." He said softly.

She could tell he didn't feel like talking so Rose lovingly his rubbed shoulder.

"You rest, okay?" She whispered.

He nodded but didn't say anything.

Rose kissed him on the cheek before getting up.

She took one last glance at him, his shoulders were moving slightly but she couldn't tell if he was crying.

Rose wiped her eyes; it broke her heart to see him like this.

She slowly walked to the console room and sighed.

She felt the sadness and worry coming from the TARDIS; she gently stroked the console as it gave out a low moan.

"I know old girl, I'm worried too." She said.

Rose paced the floor trying to think of what to do next.

Remembering her cell phone she sat in the pilot's seat and stared at it for a while before deciding to call Jackie for help.

"Hello?"

"Mum, it's Rose. I've got a problem" She replied sounding upset.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Jackie asked.

"The Doctor hit his head and now he's blind."

"What?" She said in disbelief.

"He can't see and we need help, please." Rose begged.

"Sure, what can I do to help?" Jackie asked.

"We're going to need to stay with you until we can figure things out."

Jackie hesitated. "I don't know."

"Please mum, you're my only hope and I-I'm not leaving him out there in the U-Universe like this." Rose choked.

"Okay, okay I understand. You and the Doctor can stay as long as you need."

"Thanks mum." Rose replied.

"Is there anything else I can do?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, please tell Mickey cause' we're going to need his help too."

Mickey's grandmother was blind and she hoped he could help the Doctor.

"Okay, I'll call him right now." Jackie replied.

Rose smiled slightly. "Thanks, we'll be there soon."

They said goodbye and hung up.

Rose sighed and glanced at the Doctor's room. "He's not going to like this." She muttered.

She went to his door and lightly tapped it.

"Come in." He called.

She opened the door and slowly walked in; he was still lying on his side.

Rose sat on the bed and stroked his ear. "Hi." She said.

"Hi." He mumbled.

"I called mum."

"Oh?" The Doctor replied.

"Yeah and I've made arrangements for us to stay with her." She said.

"What!?" He exclaimed sitting up.

"We have no other choice." Rose replied.

"I don't care; I'm not staying with Jackie!" The Doctor hissed.

"It's only temporary besides the TARDIS has already agreed to take us there." Rose added.

"I won't do it." He replied firmly.

"Doctor you can't see; please don't be stupid." She begged.

The Doctor just turned his head away from her.

"I don't need help." The Doctor mumbled.

Rose sighed."It's okay to be scared."

"Rose Tyler, I am not scared!" He snapped.

She rubbed her eyes in frustration. "Please be reasonable about this."

"I am and I can't believe you did this without talking to me first." He scowled.

She sighed and caressed his face.

"I'm sorry, I had no choice but you need help. Please, let me help you." Her voice broke.

The Doctor gently touched her face and felt the tears on her cheeks; he couldn't bear the thought of her crying.

The Doctor sighed. "Okay, I'll do it."

Rose grabbed him and hugged him; he immediately embraced her and wept softly.

"It's going to be okay." She whispered.

"Rose, what if I never see again?" He wept.

Rose looked at him and gently wiped his tears with her thumb. "Whatever happens we will get through it."

"You don't have to do this." He said.

"Listen, I promised you forever and I meant it." She replied firmly.

The Doctor smiled slightly and hugged her.


	3. Chapter 3

Jackie was rushing around the living room getting ready for Rose and the Doctor's arrival.

Mickey knocked on the door and was surprised to see it unlocked.

"Jackie?" He called.

"In here Mickey." She replied.

"Hi, how's it going?" Mickey asked.

"I'm a mess; I'm worried about the Doctor."

Mickey shook his head. "What exactly happened?"

She shrugged. "According to Rose he lost his balance and hit his head on the console."

"Well, we'll need to be there for him, he's going to need us." He said looking at her.

"What?" Jackie said.

"I know you two don't get along but he'll need you the most." He replied.

Jackie rolled her eyes.

"I'm not heartless, Mickey." She said.

Suddenly the heard the TARDIS materializing in the living room.

The door opened and Rose stepped out.

Jackie rushed over to hug her. "Sweetheart how are you?"

She smiled. "I'm fine, mum."

"Where's the Doctor?" Mickey asked.

"I'm right here." He replied carefully stepping out of the TARDIS.

Rose attempted to help him but he stopped her. "I can do it." He said.

After a couple of steps he started to panic. "Where is it?" He yelled.

"Where's what?" Rose asked.

"The coffee table, there was a coffee table right here!" The Doctor shouted.

"I moved it. I was afraid he would trip so I moved it." Jackie said.

"Please put it back!" He yelled.

"But I thought..."

"Please Jackie!" He begged.

Jackie quickly moved it back. "Blimey, what a grouch."

"I'm sorry." He said softly sitting down.

The Doctor was embarrassed by his outburst over something so little but he wasn't ready for anything unfamiliar.

Mickey rubbed the back of his head nervously.

The Doctor cocked his head and sighed. "Relax Mickey."

He swallowed. "Sorry."

Sitting their the Doctor felt uncomfortable and subconscious.

"Would everyone please stop staring at me." He grumbled.

"How did you know?" Rose asked.

"Time Lord senses." He replied.

Rose sat beside him. "Um, Mickey wants to tell you something."

"Yeah, I want to help you learn how to do things as a blind person like I did with my grandmother." He replied.

The Doctor shook his head. "No."

"Why not?" Mickey asked.

"Look, I am supposed to be the on-coming storm and I can handle this myself!" He shouted.

"Sweetheart we know but you can't do it all on your own." Jackie explained.

He angrily pounded his fist on the table. "Would everyone just leave me the hell alone!"

The Doctor started feeling around as he walked out of the living room.

He couldn't stand being in that room with everyone pitying him.

Rose sighed and went after him.

"Blimey, what was that all about?" Jackie muttered.

"He's just angry it's normal. Gram was that way when she went blind." Mickey.

"Well, I hope his temper improves." She replied.

Rose followed the Doctor and found him sitting on her bed.

The Doctor could smell her perfume as she stood there.

"Hi, Rose." He muttered.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

"Sure, why not?" The Doctor replied.

He moved over and she sat beside him.

"I'm sorry you're upset." Rose said.

The Doctor just shrugged. "No big deal."

"I think it is." She replied.

The Doctor smiled slightly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rose asked.

He sighed. "I just wish everything felt normal again. That everyone was treating me like they usually do."

She placed her hand on his knee. "I know and we're aware that you can do some things we just want to help with the things you need re-learning."

He shook his head. "No."

"Doctor what's wrong with accepting some help?" She asked.

The Doctor cocked his head towards her. "Rose, I don't want anybody's help!"

"Please Doctor don't make this harder than it has to be." She said.

"Then stop just stop!" The Doctor's voice broke.

He got up and started to leave.

Rose shook her head in frustration. "Fine runaway like you always do!"

He turned and glared at her.

"This is something you know nothing about so leave me alone!" He exclaimed.

Rose stood and placed her hands on her hips.

"You know what Doctor you don't want anyone's help because you're too scared! You're afraid to admit that the on-coming storm isn't perfect!" She scowled.

The Doctor wanted to tell her she was right, that he was scared but instead chose to stay silent.

"You are impossible and stubborn!" Rose groaned leaving the room.

He rested his head against the door frame and wiped his eyes.

"I know." He said softly.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose stomped downstairs to the living room plopping herself in a chair. "Hi." Jackie said noticing Rose's foul mood.

"Hi." Rose grumbled sulking in her seat.

"Alright, what's wrong, then?" Jackie sighed.

"It's the Doctor, he's acting like an ass, he won't listen, he's just impossible!" She exclaimed exasperated.

Jackie chuckled. 'You're just now figuring that out, eh?"

Rose shot her a disapproving look. "Not funny."

"Sorry." Jackie muttered.

Rose sighed tugging her earring. "I just want to help him mum but he won't let me."

"Give him time. He's overwhelmed." Jackie replied shrugging.

She arched her eyebrow. "Funny that coming from you considering he's not your favorite."

Jackie shrugged. "No, he's not but he makes you happy and right now he's hurting and I don't like to see him in pain."

Rose sighed heavily; she didn't either but she wanted him to understand he can't do it all. That sooner or later he had to learn he can't always be the oncoming storm.

The Doctor stood by Rose's door frame hearing every word Rose and Jackie said. Of all the things Rose ever called him "ass" wasn't one of them and it hurt.

"Fine if she thinks I'm acting like an ass, fine. I don't care." The Doctor grumbled turning to walk away but he wasn't being careful of where he was going and stumbled over Rose's tennis shoes landing hard on his knee.

Downstairs Rose heard a loud thud followed by a groan and cursing in Galifreyan.

"What was that?" Jackie frowned.

Rose's eyes widen. "Doctor!" She jumped up and hurried upstairs and found the Doctor on her bedroom floor grimacing in pain.

"Damn it." He cringed holding his knee.

She knelt beside him. "Doctor what happened?"

He tilted his head at her. "I tripped over your shoes." The Doctor muttered feeling embarrassed.

Guilt came over her. How could she be so stupid? Jackie was always telling her to put away her shoes so why didn't she?

Rose looked at the Doctor shaking her head. "Doctor, I'm sorry." "Let me help you up." She offered.

"Please go away." He said softly.

"But." She started to say. The Doctor shook his head. "Go away." He said louder turning away from her ashamed.

"Please Doctor." Rose tried to touch him but he flinched. His action stung her.

"I said go away! I don't want pity. Pity doesn't give me my life back and I want my life back! Now please just stop!" He said his voice breaking.

Rose was taken aback at his tone. "Sorry." She said softly standing and slowly walked out the room.

He immediately regretted yelling at her. "Rose, wait!" He called but she was already gone.

Jackie waited downstairs just as Rose came down looking upset. "Sweetheart what's happened?" She said concerned. Rose just shook her head and brushed past her.

He heard the front door close and he shook his head hitting his fist on the floor.

The Doctor was angry mainly at himself but the anger turned to sadness and guilt as he sat there in the silence. He'd just yelled at Rose Tyler; the girl that made him better, the pink and yellow human he loved. He lowered his head and wept quietly.

Later Mickey arrived upon request from Jackie to talk to the Doctor. He found him sitting upstairs in the hall looking solemn.

"Hi." He said trying to sound friendly.

"Hi." The Doctor muttered. "Can I sit?" Mickey asked.

The Doctor moved over giving him some room. "I heard what happened. I'm sorry." Mickey said sitting beside him.

He didn't answer and continued to pick at a loose thread on the carpet.

"I know Rose has a habit of leaving her shoes in the middle of the floor so I know that hurts." Mickey explained.

The Doctor seemed to accept that response and nodded. "How is she?" He asked softly.

Mickey sighed. "She's okay but she's hurt." He looked at the Doctor. "Was it really necessary to snap at her?"

He shook his head and sniffed. "No, it wasn't."

"Then why did you?" Mickey asked curious. The Doctor leaned his head back and groaned. "I don't know. I'm just frustrated."

"Well, there's no point in feeling sorry for yourself." He remarked.

The Doctor cocked his head at him scoffing. 'Is that what you think? I don't feel sorry for myself."

"Then what is it?" Mickey asked.

"I have spent over 900 years saving this planet and the universe and now... I'm useless. I'm a burden" The Doctor said softly.

Mickey shook his head. "No, you're not."

The Doctor just grunted.

He sighed. "Look sometimes things happen but we get through it and we don't mind helping you but you have to let us and it's not out of pity it's because we care about you." Mickey glanced at him tapping his leg. "Think of it as us thanking you for saving the planet for 900 years."

The Doctor smirked slightly and shrugged.

Mickey then nudged his shoulder. "But the first thing you need to do is talk to Rose." He said standing up to leave.

The Doctor continued to sit there processing what Mickey had said. "Maybe Mickey's not such an idiot after all." He realized.

That night the Doctor managed to find his way back to Rose's room by tracking the scent of her perfume. He went inside using his hands as a guide, carefully feeling his way around the room. The Doctor heard soft crying and followed the sound to Rose's bed. Her gentle crying broke his hearts.

He got down on his knees and kissed her hand waking her. "Doctor?" She sniffed slowly propping herself up.

The Doctor gently touched her tear stained face. "I'm sorry." He whispered kissing her cheek. "I'm so sorry." He said softly.

"It's okay. It was my fault I left my shoes in the middle of the floor." She said stroking the back of his head.

The Doctor shook his head. "No, I snapped at you. You don't deserve that whether I'm blind or not."

She smiled sweetly at him. This was the Doctor she remembered.

"Rose?" He paused stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Yeah?" Rose said squeezing his hand.

The Doctor swallowed. "I-I want help. If it proves that I really care about you then I want help because I do love you." He admitted.

Rose thought her heart would flutter. The Doctor loved her. It was something she had always wanted him to say. She smiled thoughtfully at him. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah and if you never wanted to see me again, I-I wouldn't b-blame you." The Doctor choked.

She caressed his face gently kissing his lips. "Hey, I'm not going anywhere. Forever isn't just a word to me it's a promise."

He smiled slightly but she could feel his hot tears run down her fingers. She kissed his knuckles. "And Doctor?"

"Yeah?" He said softly. Rose leaned over and whispered. "I love you, too."

His smile got a little wider and pulled her into a tight hug thanking the universe and the stars he had her.


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor had fallen asleep on the floor of Rose's bedroom. It wasn't comfortable but he was so drained and tired he didn't care then he felt something metal bump into his hand and he panicked. "Dalek!" He yelped.

"Sorry master." A mechanical yet recognizable soothing voice said. Cautiously, the Doctor felt the metal intruder investigating every curve and button. His hand relaxed as every detail became familiar. 'K-9, is that you boy?" He asked hopeful.

"Affirmative!" He answered. His face broke into a grin. The Doctor couldn't believe it but how? Before he could ask another familiar voice came into the room. "K-9, you naughty dog I told you to wait."

"Sarah Jane?" He said. Sarah Jane smiled and knelt taking his hand to her face. "Hello Doctor."

The Doctor grinned as the image of her kind eyes and sweet smile entered his mind. "What are you doing here?" He asked sitting up.

"Well, Rose called me this morning and told me what happened. Are you alright?" She asked getting comfortable on the floor.

The Doctor shrugged. "Well, considering I was battling Daleks I guess I'll be okay." He smirked.

She chuckled. "Ah, yes just another day for you, huh, Doctor?" He smiled slightly. "Yeah but it's not easy." "I know." She replied softly. "And I still feel a little silly." The Doctor admitted. "Why?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Well, I mean some Time Lord I am I hit my head on the console like some two year-old." The Doctor scoffed.

"Incorrect master." K-9 said. He smiled softly patting his head. "Thank you K-9." The Doctor then sighed. "It's just I've faced daleks, Cybermen, slitheen and all it takes is something like a bump on the head to stop me."

She shook her head. "Don't talk like that Doctor, you were doing what you always do you were trying to protect a companion from a dangerous situation."

The Doctor shrugged. "I guess." He swallowed. "I-I just don't to be a burden."

Sarah Jane scoffed. "You Doctor are far from a burden." The Doctor tilted his head at her. "But without my sight what am I?" She took his hand and squeezed it. "You're brilliant and wonderful as always."

He smirked. "Flattery will get you anywhere, Sarah Jane Smith." The Doctor teased. She smiled at him.

Just then he heard Rose walk in the room. "Oh, I knew K-9 was going to do that. I'm sorry Sarah Jane." She apologized.

She just shrugged. "It's alright, he cheered the Doctor up." Rose grinned. "That's good, have you told him the news, yet?"

The Doctor cocked his head. "What news?"

"Well, I thought maybe K-9 could stay with you and help you relearn things and get around." Sarah Jane replied.

He frowned. "But he's yours'. I remade him for you and what about Luke? I know he adores him." She sighed. "We think he do the most good here and besides it's was Luke's idea."

"Really?" The Doctor replied slightly surprised. She nodded. "He's quite fond of you, Doctor. Luke really looks up to you."

He playfully tugged his collar and dramatically sniffed. "No surprise really, I do have that effect." Rose suppressed a smile. It was nice to see he was slowly returning to his old playful self.

"So do you say?" Sarah Jane asked. K-9 gently nudged his arm as if he was trying to help convince him.

The Doctor still wasn't sure; lots of what if thoughts and doubts were nagging him in the back of his mind.

Rose knelt beside him. "Please Doctor? You love K-9 and you trust him, yeah?" He nodded. "Yeah, I do."

Sarah Jane squeezed his hand. "And K-9 may do wonders for your recovery. Why not give it a chance?" The Doctor thought about it he was still reluctant but agreed. "Okay." He replied.

Sarah Jane smiled. "Good, then it's settled." She stood glancing down at K-9. "You be a good boy? And take good care of the Doctor." "Affirmative, Mistress Sarah Jane." He replied.

She gently pat the Doctor's shoulder and said goodbye to Rose before leaving. "I'm proud of you, Doctor." Rose smiled.

He just nodded quietly. She glanced at him and noticed he looked sad. "What's wrong?" She asked softly.

He shrugged. "It's real, isn't it? It becomes more real every day." "What?" Rose replied.

"That I'm actually blind…I mean I pretty much accepted a Seeing Eye dog, right?" The Doctor scoffed softly. He shook his head. "I still can't believe this is happening…I" His sentence trailed.

Rose rested her head on his shoulder. "It'll be alright. We'll get through this together just think of K-9 as you always have."

The Doctor nodded. "I guess could." She hugged his arm and smiled. "You know I think I like this. Let's stay here for a while." Rose said softly.

Her blond hair felt soft against his cheek, he kissed the top of her head and just held her close with K-9 playfully bumping against their feet.


End file.
